


Promises: 1 Old and 1 New

by NightcoreNation



Series: Zven and Perkz Messages [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Funny, Humour, M/M, Promise, Sad, Weasel - Freeform, angsty, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Jesper got 3-0ed by Cloud 9, but more importantly, he broke his promise.





	Promises: 1 Old and 1 New

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a one-shot type thing, and I had no ideas so I came back to this. Still not over the whole TSM losing thing, but I will get through it... after they win Spring Split. Calling it now. Just saying. Fight me. Actually please don't I have the physique of a Weasel…

23:06 Jesper: And you wonder why I don't make promises

23:08 Luka: Jesper...

23:08 Luka: Are you ok?

_Read._

23:09 Luka: Stupid question, I know you aren't

23:09 Jesper: Nobody is

23:10 Luka: I don't even want to ask...

23:10 Luka: How were everyone's reactions

23:11 Jesper: All depressed, as expected, some more than others

23:11 Luka: I'm sorry

23:11 Jesper: Why? You didn't force me to go to TSM. You wanted me to stay

23:12 Luka: I just don't know what to say... after you beat Echo Fox, I really thought I would see you at worlds. I was more sure that you would get to worlds than I was about me

23:12 Jesper: You doubting yourself, what have you done with the real Weasel?

23:13 Luka: He has matured

23:13 Luka: Unlike you

23:13 Jesper: Wow... rude

23:14 Luka: *truthful

23:14 Jesper: Debatable

23:15 Luka: I can add Mithy to this chat

23:15 Luka: I have a feeling it would become a 2v1

23:15 Jesper: Kinky

23:16 Jesper: But he's probably busy

23:16 Luka: Doing?

23:17 Luka: Your Midlaner?

23:17 Jesper: Lol, no

23:17 Jesper: Self-loathing

23:17 Luka: ?

23:18 Jesper: Laying in his bed, listening to music with his headphones and reflecting

23:18 Jesper: Aka him after worlds last year

23:19 Luka: oh

23:19 Luka: So, what are you doing next

23:20 Jesper: Stay here for a little, go home for VaCaTiOn

23:20 Luka: Did I hear VACATION?

23:20 Luka: We need to stop 

23:20 Luka: Before this gets out of control again

23:21 Jesper: You're no fun

23:21 Luka: I am when I want to be ;)

23:21 Luka: So you're sticking with TSM?

23:22 Jesper: If we don't get kicked

23:22 Luka: They'd be stupid to kick you

23:23 Jesper: Would they?

23:23 Luka: Best in the West remember?

23:24 Jesper: What do you want me to remember about your botlane?

23:24: Luka: ...

23:24: Luka: Not what I meant

23:25 Jesper: I know my little Weasel, but it's true

23:25 Jesper: We're not the Best in the West anymore

23:25 Luka: I disagree

23:26 Luka: Next year you two will be the first players to win both EU and NA

23:26 Luka: Make sure to screenshot this to prove that I called it

23:27 Jesper: Whatever you say 

23:27 Luka: Good

23:28 Jesper: When do you leave for Worlds?

23:28 Luka: Tuesday

23:28 Jesper: Now it's your turn to make me a promise

23:29 Luka: And what would that promise be?

23:29 Jesper: That you'll do good

23:29 Jesper: That you'll do better than you did before

23:30 Luka: I promise

23:30 Luka: I will do it for you

23:30 Luka: <3

23:30 Jesper: Good, I heard you smashed Schalke today

23:31 Luka: My teammates are smurfers

23:31 Luka: Unlike yours

23:32 Jesper: 2 words

23:32 Jesper: Søren's Akali

23:32 Luka: Fine I'll give that to you

23:32 Jesper: Kevin's Jayce

23:33 Luka: What happened to two words?

23:33 Jesper: Forgot that my teammates are pretty good

23:33 Luka: I didn't know you only had two teammates

23:34 Jesper: Didn't let me finish

23:34 Jesper: Name a more iconic duo

23:34 Jesper: Jon and smite steals

23:35 Luka: Mithy and the ban list

23:35 Jesper: But what about

23:35 Jesper: Mithy and inting

23:36 Luka: You're right, he does do that a lot

23:36 Luka: I guess you're on a four-person team

23:37 Jesper: Glad you've finally noticed

23:38 Luka: Do you and Mithy make fun of me as much as we make fun of him?

23:38 Jesper: Don't be silly

23:38 Jesper: Søren also joins in

_Read._

23:39 Jesper: Only him though, the rest just listen

23:39 Luka: Great, absolutely wonderful

23:40 Jesper: Oh, is my little Weasel tRiGgErEd?

23:40 Luka: Not any more than the usual amount when it comes to talking to you

23:40 Jesper: Good :)

23:41 Luka: You're impossible

23:41 Jesper: I know

23:42 Jesper: I was just summoned into the living room...

23:42 Jesper: I wonder why

23:43 Luka: Good luck 

23:43 Luka: Text me what happened

23:44 Jesper: Ok

1:27 Jesper: Love having "team discussions"

1:27 Jesper: The whole, disappointed in us speech from Andy

1:27 Jesper: Than Weldon trying to make us not feel like shit after Andy called the whole year a disappointment

1:27 Jesper: I don't disagree with him though...

1:28 Jesper: We ruined a legacy

1:28 Jesper: This has been a failure of a year...

1:29 Jesper: Luka?

1:30 Jesper: You still awake?

1:35 Jesper: I guess that would be a no

1:37 Jesper: Sleep well my little Weasel

1:37 Jesper: You deserve it

1:38 Jesper: You deserve to have the world bow down at your feet

1:38 Jesper: That last part is a little questionable 

1:39 Jesper: I'll be asleep by the time you reply to this

1:39 Jesper: But just know

1:41 Jesper: I believe in you

1:42 Jesper: Upset people at worlds

1:42 Jesper: Show who rules the lane kingdom

1:45 Jesper: I hope you keep your promise my little Weasel

1:47 Jesper: I really do

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is probably going to turn into a series that I upload randomly(so like Sleeping Beauties but even more inconsistent). Hope you enjoyed, comment if you want more, or if you want to see two different people written like this/a group chat. Maybe I'll write a C9 worlds group chat… maybe


End file.
